Stranded In Seattle
by ShadyGreySteele
Summary: This Fanfic story takes place after Anastasia interviews Christian at GEH. Ana drove her VW Beetle instead of Kate's Mercedes and as she was ready to head back home to Vancouver the car wouldn't start. Who's going to rescue her?..OMG please you know who! CG baby… enjoy. Written in Christian Greys POV No copyright intended. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Stranded in Seattle: By ShadyGreySteele**

**OKay my lovelies here is my newest "WHAT IF" story. I will post a few chapters today and continue it as a short story until I can properly complete it. Enjoy xoxo**

**This Fanfic takes place after Anastasia interviews Christian at GEH. Ana drove her VW Beetle instead of Kate's Mercedes and as she was ready to head back home to Vancouver the car wouldn't start. Who's going to rescue her?..OMG please you know who! CG baby… enjoy. Written in Christian Greys POV**

**All direct book quotes, characters and similarities belong to E.L James and the 50 Shades Trilogy. This is all just in fun and fantasy. Everything else was written by me. Hope you all enjoy. Rated M for sexual content. By reading this you agree that you are 18 and older. ShadyGreySteele**

**Chapter 1**

Well Fuck Me! What the hell was that? I am still reeling over that captivating girl who interviewed me this afternoon. I looked at her background check and it really revealed nothing beside basic information like her full name, birthdate, GPA and job. There was no relationship information on current or previous. I could've asked her but I didn't want to seem intrusive. I like her; there I admit it, damn she really had some fucking effect on me.

I haven't stopped thinking about her for 3 fucking hours already, Christ I want to fuck that girl so badly she is so attractive, dare I even say cute but she was completely adorable, squaring her small slight shoulders trying to look intimidating while she questioned me and the way she practically cowered at my glare when she asked me if I were gay. I wanted to demonstrate just how heterosexual I was by pushing her to her knees and slamming my cock in her mouth followed by a nice firm spanking and a rough fuck right on my desk. _Oh man I'm hard just thinking about it again._

I had to cancel two important meetings after her and paced around anxiously knowing that she would be driving 165 miles in the rain back to Vancouver and the dreaded thought of possible not seeing her again although I am conferring degrees to her graduating class next Thursday. Fuck who am I kidding I will have to find a way to see her sooner. There's no way I'll be able to wait its not possible.

I don't know why I didn't ask her out sometime, I'm so fucking stupid really. I need a new submissive, I haven't gotten laid in about two months since I let Susannah go and there are only so many workout sessions I can endure to relieve the stress. I hate jerking off but at this point I have no other option. I really want Miss Steele though and I am going to have her somehow, someway.

She fits all the criteria for a submissive but she has something more, maybe it's that smart little mouth on her. Oh fuck! That mouth on her was beyond sexy .She was getting so angry with my answers but was trying hard to disguise it. I was relieved to hear that it wasn't her questions and she didn't know anything about me, but then I have to wonder why a girl with a 4.0 GPA has never heard of me. Doesn't she read the newspaper, gossip rags or online news? I'm always all over that stuff even though they never have anything on me. I am a very private man and very cautious not to slip up on anything regarding my personal life.

I need to get the fuck out of here for the night. I'm fucking anxious for some reason, maybe it's because I can't call her to find out if she made it home okay. I need some excuse to reach her but it's not like she's left something behind. I don't know how but I'll find a way to meet Miss Steele again soon. She has bewitched me; I've never felt such an attraction in my entire life.

She couldn't wait to leave though I even offered her a tour of the building in a fucking desperate attempt to spend more time with her but she was all flustered by me and bolted.

Damn the way she said my name sounded so sexy. I wanted to rip the elevator doors open and fuck her right there. I really have to stop this. I'm pretty sure she wouldn't know what BDSM is if it bit her in her ass. I do wish I had a better view though, her tiny frame was all covered in that loose hideous outfit but something tells me she would look mighty fine naked kneeled in front of me while I fuck her mouth. _Stop Grey just stop, she's gone and you probably won't see her again._

I'll give it a few days to get her off my mind although I don't know if I want to. Am I too old to be so smitten by a girl? I feel like I want to ask her on a fucking date or something. Shit I tried to ask her about herself but she didn't give much away. Eh fuck it I need a nice glass of wine and a good dinner. Time to get the fuck out of here for the night.

"Andrea" I buzz on the intercom.

"Yes Sir" she answered swiftly within 1 second.

"Have Taylor outside in five minutes and get me a table at Windsor steak house between 5:30 and 6:00"

"Yes Sir right away"

Fuck its pouring out, it wasn't supposed to rain this evening. I get downstairs and Taylor is waiting in the SUV for me. Security opens the car door for me and I dash inside quickly barely getting wet.

"Taylor, Windsor Steak house"

"Yes Sir" and he pulls away from GEH and into the rush hour traffic.

**How do you like it so far? what do you see happening between Christian and Anastasia? ..love of course! enjoy xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

There is a lot of traffic today, more than usual and we are stuck at the light while it changes twice and I'm getting very fucking annoyed my tolerance is always low when I have blue balls, damn I need to get laid. I glance out the window watching people shuffle through the rain in a sea of black umbrellas and turn my attention to a woman across the across the street and gasp, oh holy fuck! There she is, it's her, its Anastasia Steele. What the fuck is she still doing here? She said she had to return to Vancouver and get to her job on time. I hope there is nothing wrong, or perhaps she lied to get out of my office so quickly.

"Taylor, make a U-turn when you can and pick me up across the street. I see somebody I know"

"Of course Sir" he mutters.

I grab my umbrella from the back seat and cross the street towards Miss Steele. She is standing under an awning by a doorway to a pizzeria half drenched and shivering.

"Miss Steele" I call and she looks up with a slight shock on her face. Then smiles softly and says "Mr. Grey"

"Is everything okay Miss Steele, why are you standing in the rain? I thought you were heading back to Vancouver." I ask curiously, I'm just glad to see her she really is beautiful.

"I was on my way but my car won't start, I've been waiting like three hours for a tow truck and I missed my shift at work" she says quietly

.

" I'm so sorry Miss Steele maybe I can help you, where is your car?" and she points to an ancient looking light blue VW beetle that looks like it could be Herbie the luv bugs great grandfather. She drove that piece of shit 165 miles here, it's a wonder she made it here at all.

"That's what you drove here in?" I say irritated. That car looks like a death trap. I'm just glad it broke down here and not on the fucking interstate.

"Yes, that's what I drove here in." she says back and gives me a pouty look crossing her arms. Oh fuck she's sexy.

"What were you expecting a Rolls Royce?" she snaps and I can't help but smirk at her. She has a little smart mouth on her, god that turns me on so fucking much.

"So feisty Miss Steele sorry, I didn't mean to offend you" I shrug and she grins as Taylor pulls up to the curb

.

"Miss Steele, please allow me to help you, my driver is here come get in the car out of the rain" I offer and she nods.

"Sure, thank you Mr. Grey" she smiles and I nod.

"Where are you having your car towed too?" I ask

" I'm not sure sir I'm not familiar with the area, I guess to a gas station, or somewhere I can leave it overnight until my stepdad can get up here to fix it. I can take a bus back to Vancouver tonight if the tow truck ever shows up" she mutters. Oh hell fucking no I can't let her take a fucking bus back its dangerous. I will drive her myself and get her a better car. That is a piece of shit she's driving.

"No please don't do that Miss Steele. I feel responsible being that you drove all the way here to interview me. Let me take care of your car and put you up in a hotel for the evening. I can drive you back to Vancouver tomorrow I was heading there anyway for some business" I lie; I don't have to be there until next Thursday when I give out diplomas at her WSUV graduation ceremony. I can stay at the Heathman, I'll have Taylor book me the best suite and I can go and check in on the farming division I'm funding at WSU.

"Oh no I couldn't ask you to do that sir I don't mind the bus" she says awkwardly looking at her hands. Damn she's really cute and so shy except for when she gets a little smart mouth.

"I insist Miss Steele, case closed. It's getting late you are wet from the rain, you'll get sick. You should dry off and have some dinner and I will arrange for your car to be repaired and taken back to you in Vancouver. Give me your car keys" I say in a arduous tone and she blinks rapidly at my demand and swallows hard and hands me the keys.

I hand them over to Taylor and he nods. I would like to get to know her better being that for the last 3 hours I haven't been able to focus without replaying the interview in my head on fucking repeat. I can't even believe this is happening. What are the odds? I intend to make the most of this evening. I like her very much and need to get to know her better.

"Taylor take care of the situation please"I snap

"Sir" he replies and he makes a call to someone saying where the car is and where to bring it and hangs up.

" , ma'am the vehicle will be retried within 30 minutes, I'll put some change in the meter so the car doesn't get ticketed"

"Um I already put enough change in it until 7pm sir" she mutters to Taylor

"Very good ma'am that should do just fine, I will update you when the car is retrieved then"

"Oh. Err … Thank you so very much, this is so kind of both of you to do" she says graciously

"and Yes a ride home tomorrow would be nice only if you are going that way. I don't know any hotels here in Seattle. I've only visited a few times growing up" She smiles innocently.

"I have a bag in my car with some clothes, I'll just get them" and she walks over to that death box and pulls out a small tote bag.

"Why do you have a change of clothes with you Miss Steele?" I ask.

"Well I was supposed to work from five until eight o clock this evening. I work in a hardware store in Portland so I was going to change into jeans and sneakers when I arrived at work" she says sincerely and well I believe her. She has the most guileless eyes.

**you like so far ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"I'm so glad I brought it with me or I would have had to go buy something to wear. Actually I still need to get some things for the night like a toothbrush and some personal items. Maybe you can drop me at a motel that's near a target or something similar." A motel? Target? No fucking way. I'll put her up in the Fairmont Olympic not some shithole. What kind of personal items does she need? She is a fucking intrigue.

"What do you need maybe I can assist you?" I have to know what she means by personal items. She giggles and rolls her eyes.

"Well if you must know I just want to buy some clean underwear and a hairbrush." She grins

"Yes of course I'm sorry for prying. Will you join me for dinner this evening?" I ask hopefully.

"Um I sort of a mess and I'm all wet from the rain maybe some other time"

"Miss Steele, just please come back to my apartment its 10 minutes from here, you can change into your dry clothes and we can grab a bite to eat and I will make the arrangements for your hotel stay. It's just easier than waiting to check in while you are wet, uncomfortable and hungry. I'm certain I have a spare toothbrush and we can get you some personal items after dinner" I say firmly. I don't want her out of my site. I can tell Taylor must think I've lost my fucking mind but he just stares straight ahead waiting for my instructions.

"Err… okay but I have to let my roommate know before my phone dies, I didn't bring my charger"

"Here you can use my cell, Taylor, Escala instead of Windsor"

"Yes Sir" and we head off to my apartment. She tells her roommate of the situation and says she will call her when she finds a motel. I can hear the roommate apologizing and saying if she wasn't ill she would come get her and to call her.

We arrive at Escala and she glances around my apartment in awe.

"You live here?" she asks with amazement in her voice.

"Yes"

"I thought your office was big but this is um well I don't think words can describe it. It's just magnificent and huge, wow it's very beautiful." And I smile, yes what does she expect I'm a billionaire and my lifestyle reflects it.

"Thank you Miss Steele" She is so gracious and cute. God I want her so badly.

"Where is the bathroom please Mr. Grey so I can change?" she mutters

"There's one in my bedroom, down the hall to right. In the drawer under the sink there are spare toothbrushes and you can use the hairdryer and my brush to dry your hair so you don't catch a cold. Then we will have dinner when your hair is dry." I say strictly and she looks at me like I've just scolded her but smiles and heads to the bathroom.

I give Taylor her car keys and instruct him to have it repaired and towed to her apartment by tomorrow afternoon. It's not roadworthy and she should be driving something better. I would like to give her a car but we just met and I will just assume she thinks I'm crazy if I do that. Maybe I can tell her it wasn't able to be repaired and that the engine died and since I felt responsible I replaced it, yes that's how I'll do it. I'll still have it repaired in case things don't work out with her. It's the least I can do.

I quickly get out of my suit while she in the bathroom and throw on some jeans a tee and a blazer. Twenty minutes later she comes out of my bedroom and my cock fucking twitches when I see her in her black tight skinny jeans and a v neck low cut grey tight tee shirt. Holy fuck she has a hot fucking body, tight ass and perfect fucking tits. That hideous skirt and sweater was hiding all this. Wow this girl is fucking perfect.

"Anastasia you look lovely" I can't hide my enthusiasm and she blushes on cue just like in my office. She looks down at her knotted fingers and says "Thank you".

"You're most welcome; would you like to go have some dinner with me now?" I missed my reservation but if I walk in they know better to seat me immediately. We are both underdressed but I don't give a fuck.

"Sure" she says and sits down to put her black converse on. I watch her amused as she fidgets nervously and again those inappropriate thoughts wash over me as I picture sucking her full breasts, spanking her with a riding crop then fucking her on all fours. She stands up and grabs her bag of clothes and her other bag from the interview. She thinks I'm sending her off so quickly, no way I like her. I want to spend time with her and get to know her. She is beautiful and I really need a sub it's been two months since my last girl left so I'm ready to take on a new relationship. I don't know how I will bring it up to her she seems quite the innocent but we will see how the evening progresses

.

"Anastasia, you can leave you stuff here. After dinner we can come back for them." She shrugs nervously and sets her stuff down on the stool by the breakfast bar. She grabs a small wallet and her phone and we head out.

"What are you in the mood to eat Miss Steele?" I know what I want and it's in her panties.

"Well I'm not dressed very smart so maybe just a burger or something" she murmurs.

"You look very pretty, we can go to this steakhouse I had reservations at they have burgers too" and she turns bright red. She likes me and I am so fucking attracted to her. Maybe tonight I can wine and dine her a bit then when we get back here see if she might be interested in what I have to offer or at least let me fuck her.

"Where is your jacket?" I ask

"It's in the shopping bag with my clothes it's all wet"

"Well its chilly out, hang on I'll lend you something of mine" I head into my bedroom; jeez my dick is fucking hard as a rock from the site of her in those tight jeans and top, her breasts look so tempting and delicious in that tight top. I grab a leather jacket from my closet and head out into the great room. I slip it over her shoulders again just like earlier today after the interview and make sure to brush her neck again with my fingers to gauge her reaction to me. Her breath catches as I make contact and I grin.

"Umm your jacket smells nice" she mutters then glances nervously at me. I don't think she meant for me to hear that. I just cock my head sideways at grin and she looks away from me quickly.

I take her small hand into mine and head towards the elevator. I like the feeling of her hand in mine, she is very sweet and I like her. I can see her trying to conceal her grin as we wait for the elevator. We step inside and I can hear her heart pounding. I still can hear her saying my name _it was so hot_ as she left my office today. Very few people call me by my name, usually just by my surname unless they are family or a very select few.

As we head down I feel a pull towards her but I don't want to scare her off but I want to kiss her really bad. I'll have to behave myself and maybe after dinner I can ask her to spend the night in the guest room. This is just so odd to me. I've never done shit like this before but there is something about her.

I have already told Taylor to pick her up some new clothing, a jacket and under garments for tomorrow and to have Mrs. Jones launder her dirty clothing from today. We arrive at Windsor Steakhouse and I don't even have to say a fucking word they know who I am, everyone in Seattle knows me. Fuck I get followed around by photographers and tabloid bastards half the fucking time but there is a famous actress in town (yeah she tried to charm me but I wasn't into her) and they are all swarming her at her hotel tonight, thank heavens.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

"Mr. Grey, welcome to Windsor's, how many in your party this evening sir? Asks the blond pixie cut hostess with so much black eye shadow on its hard to even see her dark brown eyes.

"Two, and I would like a quiet table" I say glancing at Anastasia. She looks very uncomfortable; I can see she feels she doesn't belong here. How wrong she is; she must not be used to people treating her right.

"Of course right this way sir." And she leads us to a small private dining area reserved for VIP and celebrity customers. We take our seats in the rich brown leather booth. The room is covered with dark maple wood and ornate carvings. The lights are dim and floor is made of polished stone.

"Christian or err I think I'm really underdressed, this place looks very upscale and very expensive are you sure they serve burgers here?"

"You may call me Christian, Anastasia and I've already told you how lovely you look. Don't worry about the price just order whatever you like please" I half smile at her. I thought women like to order the most expensive stuff on the menu. I know when I go out with Elena she always goes right for the best. She looks nervous again and she's biting her lip at she reads the menu.

"Have you decided what you'd like for dinner?"

"I think I'll just have some soup" she frowns. Oh I can see I've made her uncomfortable. She's not used to this but she needs to get over this quick.

"Soup, that's it?" I ask appalled and she nods. "Anastasia do you eat steak?"

"Yes, sometimes" she whispers and looks up at me lost. The waiter comes over to take our order. I just glance at her big blue eyes and decide to just order for both of us.

"We'll both have the grilled 16oz Porterhouse medium with asparagus and a baked potato with butter and sour cream; we can share the Caesar salad, no anchovies and a bowl of Pear and Spring Vegetable Soup with crostini to start. Oh and bottle of the 07'Kapcsandy Cabernet Sauvignon Grand Vin" and I grin at her and she blinks rapidly as her mouth pops open while staring at me.

"Very good sir, I'll be back with your wine in a moment" and I nod

"I can't eat all that food that was very sneaky of you" she scolds me.

"I come here all the time, the food is delicious you'll like it very much Anastasia"

"Please call me Ana"

"Why?"

"I prefer it"

"You have a beautiful name Anastasia, I like it" and she bites that juicy fucking lip again and looks down. Time to find out more about her. We spend the next two hours eating, drinking and chatting. She has a love of books and is very intelligent. I already know she has a 4.0 GPA from the background check Welch emailed me earlier. She is very shy but sharp as a tack and lovely to talk with. She told me all about her upbringing and family. I am feeling like such a little fucking pussy I don't even have the balls to ask her about her past or current relationships but no time like the present.

"So do you have a boyfriend Anastasia?" I'm so intrigued by her, fuck me she is so beautiful. The more I look at her the prettier she gets. Her big blue eyes just sparkle and her sweet pale face and juicy pink lips are lovely. She gulps and looks at me. I like when she looks at me, she is very shy and has spent most of the evening either looking at her food, which she barely ate or staring at her knotted fingers. "You haven't answered me Miss Steele & please look at me I like to see your face"

"Um no, no boyfriend" she laughs. Why does she think that's funny?

"What's so funny?" I say serious and she pales.

"Oh I'm not laughing at you, it's me. It's just I've never had a boyfriend before" she says quietly and Oh maybe I was wrong; perhaps she's not interested in men.

"A girlfriend?" I ask curious, why waste my fucking time if she's not interested in some top grade dick right?

"No, I am heterosexual Christian, I just don't go out very much I mean with school and work I haven't had any time for dating" Hmm interesting, hopefully she doesn't have one night stand with college boys every other night.

"Miss Steele am I to believe you have never had a boyfriend before or are you saying you just casually date, no strings attached?"

"What? No! oh my gosh, you can believe what you want" she snaps affronted.

"I have dated men before but if you are insinuating that I'm some type of girl who partakes in one night stands? Then you are sadly mistaken " she whispers angry and she stands to get up. "I'll be going now"

"I'm so sorry I didn't mean it like that, please Anastasia forgive me, please don't leave" and she glares at me and stands with her arms crossed as tears flood her big blue eyes. Gosh I would love to spank over this table.

"Please I'm truly sorry Anastasia I can see how you would be offended by that" I say embarrassed but what does that mean? Surely she isn't a fucking virgin.

"Please sit down" and she sits reluctantly staring with her arms crossed like she's going to explode with anger.

"Just to clear up any confusion Christian" she whispers angrily emphasizing my name

"Not that it's any of your business but I don't get asked out a lot so therefore I have never even had a serious boyfriend or sex okay. I know someone as attractive as you cannot possible understand that, but it's true. I'm sure you have women swooning all over you. I am not a very good swooner and I'm a bit of a train wreck so I don't exactly have men throwing themselves at me. I'm 21 not 40 so I'm sure It will happen eventually. I'm not saving myself for prince charming I'm not that naïve" she hisses and I think I just choked on my wine. I'm fucking speechless. She's a virgin, this lovely sexy as hell woman is a virgin that's bizarre how can this be?

All I can do for the moment is nod mainly because I am in shock. I count to ten silently and compose myself. She thinks I'm attractive eh? Well she's right but underneath not so much maybe. She on the other hand is the loveliest woman I have ever laid eyes on. This is a game changer though. I have never slept with a virgin and I'm pretty sure after that she's not going to want have a contracted BDSM relationship with me let alone plain vanilla sex. I should just end the evening send her to a nice hotel deliver her belonging and have Taylor driver her home tomorrow. I can repair that VW and have it delivered to her.

No, no no fucking way can I do that I like her. Fuck! Fuck! This is crazy, of all the fucking women in the world this one girl, the only girl I have ever had this kind of attraction for is a sweet innocent virgin. Either I'm cursed or the luckiest guy on the planet.

Hmm a virgin... well it's nice to know she's a good girl I don't know many of those. I don't like the thought of some other man touching her or fucking her. I would like to be that man but I don't know if she would even consider me, I like her more than I should and I don't want to admit it. I don't really know how to do this dating shit. Fuck I need another drink. I fill my glass and hers and she is visibly relaxed now. I feel like I should say something after she said all that to me. We are just sitting here awkwardly.

"Would you like desert Anastasia?"

"You mean you haven't already ordered something for me Sir?" she grins. She has some little mouth.

"If you were my girl Miss Steele, I'd have to say that your little bottom would be sore for a good week or so with your smart mouth. You have a temper I see."

"Huh, what does that mean?" she smirks

"It means I would take you over my knee and give you a good hiding so you'd think before your smart little mouth went on a tirade again" and she gasps

"Well I guess, too bad for you and good for my bottom that I'm not yours" she snaps back. Oh god I want to fuck her smart mouth right here. I can't hide my amusement. I want her, game on baby.

"Not yet" I shrug, but she will be.

She is looking down again blushing bright red this time, I can see she likes my last comment I wonder if she's as turned on as me. She would have so much fun being mine. Oh the things I can teach her. Her body is so sexy, her face, her smile, that smart mouth. Christ, I fucking want her so bad. The waiter comes back and asks if we want dessert and we both decline. I hand him my card and pay. I don't want her to go to a hotel. I guess when we go back for her stuff I can ask her if she wants to stay.

"Thank you for dinner, it was really good even if you didn't let me choose what I wanted Mr. Bossy and I won't mention what you assumed my dating habits were" she arches a brow at me and my heart races with excitement. God she really is a little fireball"

"You are very observant Miss Steele. I can be quite bossy" I nod "and again, of course I'm sorry, that was awful of me to even insinuate that about you, my mother would not be proud of me for that" I smirk

"That's okay Christian, I'm sure you are but you are also very confusing. I have to admit you're hard to follow I think everything you said tonight has some kind of alternate meaning" damn she's so fucking on point, this girl is so right she has no clue how right she is.

"So should we get my stuff and I'll find a motel?" she asks. Fuck she wants to get away from me again. She practically bolted from my office this afternoon. Do I feign interest or do I beg her to stay? I am enjoying her company, she is intriguing. I don't want her to go.

"Since I'm driving you back tomorrow why don't you just stay the night in my guest room and we can leave in the morning" I ask very indifferently as I hold my breath and await her answer. Taylor is pulling up to the curb and she looks at me confused but doesn't answer. I open the car door for her and I can see she is thinking about it.

"Er..I guess if you don't mind, I don't want to impose." She speaks softly.

"It's no imposition at all, I asked you and I have plenty of room and several spare guest rooms."

"True, your place does have the room" she giggles. Yes it has the room and the playroom, oh fuck I'd like to put her over my whipping bench and spank the shit out of her.

"So what do you want to do tonight ?"

"It's Christian and I'm sure I can find something to keep us busy" I gently clasp her hand and she looks towards the window trying to hide her smile. It's going to be a good night.. I hope

**to be continued...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

We return to Escala and I show her to a guest room upstairs that used to belong to my last sub of course there is zero trace of her and the mattress, linens etc. have been replaced. Taylor has already had the new clothing and sleepwear for Anastasia sent over and delivered to the room along with her other belongings and her laundered clothing and jacket from earlier.

If she were my submissive she could stay here on weekends and decorate her room anyway she'd like. The only problem is that she lives in Vancouver which is so far from here. She did mention moving after she graduates but didn't say where. I hope she's not planning to leave the state. That would suck really because I can already visualize myself following her. If she hadn't had car trouble today I would have found a way to show up at her job or school or even see her at her graduation.

"Christian, my phone is totally dead do you have an extra charger like maybe from an old phone?" she asks politely. God that phone is an old piece of crap too. It genuinely bothers me that she doesn't seem to have much. The car, the cell phone, I idly wonder if she has some old computer with one of those 200lb screens.

"I'm sure I have some being that I own a communications company Miss Steele. I'll have Taylor find one for you. Give me the phone and I'll bring it to him." She takes it from her back pocket and hands it over and I run upstairs to Taylor's office. He says he has one and he will plug it in, in the guest room on the nightstand for her.

"You can use mine for now, Taylors charging it"

I walk away to give her privacy by sitting at the breakfast bar and pouring some wine, but I can still hear her as she calls her roommate.

"Yes, I'm fine Kate; has offered to let me stay in a spare room in his apartment and is driving me home tomorrow. My phone is charging so I'll text you in the morning."

"Yes he offered, do you think I would have asked I feel awful putting him out like this ? he's very nice he's even taken me for dinner and made arrangements for my car?"

"He is a gentlemen relax Kate" and she quickly glances at me. Gentlemen, that's a first for me. Wow she has no clue what a fucking kinky bastard I am but only with willing participants that is.

"Yes I recorded the interview I promise to get it to you as soon as I get home. How are you feeling? You sound better."

"Oh good, I made some extra soup for you, all you have to do is microwave it"

"Oh god, no of course not" she whispers and looks my way to see if I'm listening

"I have to go now, see you tomorrow Kate, sorry about the delay."

Fuck that roommate, should be sorry but only cares about getting the interview I gave Ana and does not seem to care that she was practically stranded here.

"Let me show you to your room Anastasia, Taylor put your belongings there and picked you up some new clothes and toiletries, there a bathroom in the guest room if you need to shower or have a bath"

"Oh okay thank you that was so thoughtful. I'll have to pay you for the clothing and I could use a nice hot shower" she smiles

"No you do not have to pay me for anything; it was a pleasure to help you out. Taylor picked you up some pajamas as well so go have a hot shower and we can have some wine or a light snack if you'd like" I sounded a bit commanding but I think she likes that. The few times I've been a bit terse with her she either snaps back at me or just becomes submissive. I'm not sure which side I like better.

I show her to the room and close the door. I head back to Taylors office and tell him I do not wish to be disturbed the rest of the evening by him or Mrs. Jones and he nods. I run into my room quickly and take a five minute shower and throw on some jeans and a tee shirt. I go back out to the living room and sit on the couch and sip my wine and wait for her. She comes out feeling awkward in blue silk pajamas Taylor got for her. She looks very cute but I can see she feels uncomfortable. Her hair is wet and tied loosely in a hair tie.

"Thanks for the pajamas; they are so soft I usually sleep in sweatpants and an old tee. I feel terrible you must have spent a fortune on me. I must pay you back at least for some of it; besides the sleepwear you got me jeans, a blouse, a bra and 3 pair of panties, sneakers and a very expensive looking leather jacket which I cannot accept it's just too expensive"

"You're very welcome and yes you will have it with my best wishes please. Now come have some wine and relax, it's been a very long day for you I'm sure. I'll put on some music; do you want to hear anything special?"

"No just something relaxing" she shrugs and I head over to my iPod dock and put on some soft classical music. She smiles and recognizes the tune. "Oh Beethoven Piano sonata 14 in C sharp, I love this it one" I grin broadly wondering how the heck she knew that. I thought her to be a top 40 kind of girl. I doubt she's ever heard of Thomas Tallis but eventually I'd like to fuck to it, preferably with her.

I want her so bad but for the first time I don't know how to go about it. I want to kiss her. I can't take my eyes off of her.

"Anastasia, would you like to dance with me?" I ask nervously.

I mean the atmosphere is perfect in here. The lights are low, the fireplace is roaring and the Seattle skyline is glowing bright from my spectacular view even though the rain is falling hard. Shit so am I

She flushes and takes a deep breath "I feel silly in my pajamas, maybe if you put yours on I will" she laughs. I think she may be slightly tipsy. "You look lovely in those pajamas but if it will make you feel better then I'll be right back"

I smile at her and exit the room. I throw on my grey silk pinstriped pajama bottoms, pull off my shirt do a few push-ups and walk back into the room. Her eyes flicker over to me and she gasps and looks down at her lap. "Better?" I muse as she holds her breath and fights the desire to stare at my muscular naked chest. She is furiously blushing and getting turned on if I'm not mistaken.

"Now you owe me a dance Miss Steele" and I reach out my hand to her and she takes it.

She places her glass down on the coffee table and I pull her into my arms.

"I'm not a very good dancer " she whispers.

"I'm a very good teacher Anastasia" I smirk and I wrap my arms around her waist.

Her hands are at her side and she is still too nervous to look up at me. I release her and place one of her hands on my shoulder. I tilt her chin up to me so I can see her beautiful blue eyes and brush my thumb across her bottom lip and her breath hitches. I place my hand back on her hip and take her other hand into mine very gently stroking her fingers with mine as I slowly dance with her in a small circle. My gaze is fixed on her and she looks so innocent and beautiful and a bit nervous. I need to kiss her, being this close to her, holding her feels right. She smells deliciously yummy from her shower. Her damp hair smells sweet and her skin smells like jasmine.

I press her closer to me and she rests her head on my chest as we continue to dance. I like how she feels so close to me. I like her very much, more than I should. I am so happy she came to interview me and not her roommate or I wouldn't be standing here right now holding her in my arms.

The song ends and another one comes on. I don't want to release her. She feels so good I can no longer resist. I lean down and hold her closer as we slowly turn and bury my face in her neck. I can hear her heart thumping fast as I nuzzle her and I gently place a kiss on her neck just below her ear.

"Um" she softly moans and that's my cue to go on. I kiss her slowly behind her ear and along her jaw as she closes her eyes and groans softly. I grab her face into my hands and she looks up at me placing her hand around my waist while the other rests on my bare shoulder and she bites into that juicy bottom lip.

My mouth forms an O as desire courses through me and my lips find hers and slowly kisses her. She opens her mouth and I slip my tongue inside her tasting her sweet breath laced with wine and circle her tongue slowly and erotically with mine. She groans as I kiss her and push her harder and pull her body closer to mine.

My Dick is awake now and threatening to come out of my pajama bottoms. I pull her up against my chest as we continue to kiss and I press into her making her feel me. "You are so sweet Anastasia" and we just kiss breathlessly while the music hums softly in the background. Yes I want her tonight. I hope she wants me too.

**Still writing the next chapter so dont get your panties all twisted. it will be up soon**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**This chapter contains mature sexual content.**

As our kiss deepens my hands gently glide over her back and trail down her arms until both of her hands are in mine. She is just the loveliest creature I have ever had the pleasure to hold in my arms. I had such an urge to fuck her before but she is very delicate and gentle that I just want to make love to her now, taste her and pleasure her slow and sensually.

We break the kiss and she looks so shy and sweet. Her face is blushed bright pink and she is staring at me with those baby blues.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that Anastasia?" and she bites her lip.

"I've never been kissed like that before Christian" she whispers.

"I want to kiss you all over baby" I whisper back on to her lips as I gently kiss the corners of her mouth. I can tell she wants me so bad but I know she's a virgin. What am I supposed to do I can't just take her to my bed can I? I want her to want me to make love to her. Her heart rate is fast and her hands are shaking but she reaches up towards me and kisses me slowly pushing her tongue in my mouth and I eagerly kiss her back. I slide my hands down her backside again and over her fabulous ass giving it a gentle squeeze, her body stiffens for a moment and then relaxes and she kisses me harder then trails down my jaw brushing my stubble with her lips.

I trace my fingers over her pajama top and I feel her nipples perk up through the soft fabric. She isn't wearing a bra and her soft full breasts feel delicious as I circle them through the silky fabric. I softly squeeze her nipple and groan. "I want to kiss you here baby" and she groans.

"Come, not here baby I want you in my bedroom" and she is lost in sensation as I take her hand and lead her towards my room. I push the door closed and pull her back into my embrace.

"Will you make love to me Christian?" she says shyly and part of me is relieved. I do want her so bad but we've just met and she is a sweet innocent girl. "I want you Ana, so badly are you sure baby?"

"Oh yes please make love to me" she cries, it's almost a plea.21 years of pent up sexual frustration. It's been two months for me and I barely make it through the day. I can only imagine how she has waited for this moment. After all she said to me this evening I guess it's time to show her what her body is capable of. I am very good as pleasuring a woman, it's my specialty and she will be the very first and maybe only woman to see my gentle side.

My cock is swollen and rock hard and I press against her and lead her to my bed. I slowly unbutton her pajama top exposing her beautiful soft breasts and I groan. "Oh Ana you are so beautiful, I want you baby. " I pull her top off of her shoulders and drop it to the floor. I push her onto my bed and hover over her. My mouth is watering in anticipation of tasting her sweet breasts and I slowly lick around her nipple and suck gently. "Oh" she cries as my tongue flicks across her nipple and my other hand massages her other breast. I suck and lick and bite softly as her body stiffens and I don't stop as I see her close to her peak and then I suck tight and she climaxes.

Oh how wet her pussy must be for me. I slip my hand down her PJ bottoms and into her panties and she is soaked for me. "Oh Ana your pussy is so wet, you came so soon baby. I like that" I love that I made her come just by sucking her breasts. They are scrumptious.

"Does it feel good baby "I ask as I circle her and rub her clitoris back and forth.

"Yes" she breathes as my finger slowly dips inside her in and out very slow as she watches me and pants.

"Let's take these off of you baby" and I slide her bottoms down off of her leaving her panties on. I climb back up over her and grind my erection into her through my pants. I tug her panties to the side and rub fast making her quiver and beg me to fuck her.

"First baby I want to kiss you all over" and I nip across each shoulder and across her collarbone placing small pecks as I go. I trail down her chest and pay special attention to each tender swollen nipple as she cries out. I dip lower until I reach her naval and grab her hips as I slowly kiss her.

I bury my face into her wet panties and inhale deeply loosing myself in her sweet musky scent. Oh I want to eat her pussy so bad she smells so good. As I get closer she groans and lies back with her eyes closed. I rub her clit through her panties slowly. "I want to kiss you here baby, do you want me too?" I want to taste her so desperately. "Oh please, yes"

I rip her panties down her legs fast and push her thighs apart and she stops breathing for a moment. Oh she has such a beautiful sweet pussy. I blow gently up the length of her and slowly lick her entrance round and round working my way up, sucking her sweetness. She tastes divine.

"Ahh" she cries out with pleasure as I suck her clit tight in my mouth grazing it with my teeth.

"You taste divine Anastasia, I could kiss you here all day, and you are delicious" and her hips start to circle fast as she calls my name. I dip my tongue inside her hard and she stiffens her legs and her body jolts. She looks lost in ecstasy and my cock is begging to enter her. I suck until she lets every drop out and lick my way back up her body until I reach her lips. She grabs me hard and kisses me.

"Please make love to me please" she begs and I smile.

"Slow down baby, I am making love to you. I want to be inside you so bad, are you sure baby? I don't want to hurt you."

"I want it so bad please, please "she cries out.

I lean over the bedside table and grab a condom. I stand up quickly and drop my bottoms and her mouth drops open. I stroke my cock as I climb back over her and her hand reaches out towards me to touch me.

"Here baby like this" I say as I place her hand around me and cover it with mine and stroke back and forth pressing my hips forward. I move my hand and watch her stroke me, she looks fascinated like a kid in a candy store.

"So big" she whispers and I nod. I roll the condom on and climb over her. I rub my tip over her entrance back and forth tickling her clit and she quiets down staring at me.

I slam into her hard and she cries out. I know I just ripped through her virginity and I feel triumphant. I ease back and feel how tight she is and slam into her again. "You alright baby?" I ask. I don't want to hurt her and she nods yes. "A few more and it's going to feel good baby, you have to get used to it" and I slam into her again. After the 5th time I start to move slowly in and out. I push on and on easing myself into her and she tilts her hips up to meet me and I know she likes it now.

"Feels so good baby, you like it?"

"Umm, yes "she groans and she grips my forearms as I fuck her nice and slow and her legs start to tense up. I pump faster as her climax starts to build and she whimpers. I pick up more speed and pound into her as she cries out. He eyes are wide open staring at me, begging me to fuck her. I kiss her sweet mouth again.

"Let go sweet Ana, come for me" and she pants and calls my name as she explodes. I pump a few more times and come silently into her as I kiss her absorbing her moans. I collapse on top of her and kiss her.

"That felt good baby" and I pull out of her slowly. "Did you like that Anastasia?" and she smiles and nods.

"Very much" and she hugs me tightly kissing my neck. I grab her face and kiss her again and we just lay for a while. I refill her wine glass and we lay in bed as the music plays softly and after a while she falls asleep in my arms. I am a lucky man, best day of my life so far.

"Goodnight Anastasia" I whisper and kiss her hair gently while she sleeps in my arms, and in my bed, a first for me, hopefully not a last. She's my girl now; I want to be with her. I've never craved a woman like this and even after making love to her I still deeply desire her. I cannot wait to make love to her again, perhaps in a few hours I'll wake her or maybe some morning sex before I drive her back to Vancouver. She is just beautiful, she is mine.

**Before you make a whole big deal about them having sex the first night, lets just relax for a moment and remember its FAN-FICTION not real just a hot little story to make you smile. Not trying to make Anastasia a "ho" but they were into each other and both consenting adults and had sex, big deal and as for the push-ups, I thought it was funny. Sometimes guys like to do a few push ups to make them feel a little manlier before taking off their shirt. Ok so its very Jersey Shore but I thought it would make Christian feel more"normal"**

**Sexy enough? I hope so. Goodnight Ya'll! ..sweet dreams!**

**I will continue the story soon as I can xoxo ShadyGreySteele**


End file.
